


A Star for every Constellation

by have_aniceday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diabetes, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, On the Run, Running Away, They're Always There For Each Other, even if they fight, kind of a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/have_aniceday/pseuds/have_aniceday
Summary: David and Christie have been living with their father ever since their parents got divorced. Then one day, something makes them run. Now they have to find the rest of their family that they were forced to leave behind and try to patch their lives back together.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, best friends - Relationship





	A Star for every Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work that I have posted on here, but I am very eager to share it. I have been working on this story for a very long time, so I hope that you guys really enjoy it. Thank you for giving it a chance!

David rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He slung his backpack across his shoulder, and popped the snug motorcycle helmet over his short black hair. The house was silent now, but David knew that the neighbors would have heard it, and, being the sickeningly good neighbors that they were, would soon come over to check out what the shrieking, banging, and the loud crash was. The Farmers had been their neighbors since they had moved to this house five years ago. At every small thump that happened inside of their house, the Farmers would rush over, usually carrying cookies as a peace treaty. The larger the noise, the quicker they appeared, so David figured he had about five minutes before Mrs. Farmer would appear, her short blonde hair framing her face under a heavy rain jacket as she shielded her precious batch of cookies from the torrent of rain. 

David didn’t mind the rain, and he didn’t mind leaving the house to escape what had just happened, but he hesitated when he swung his leg over the motorcycle seat. The only thing that he didn’t want to leave behind was his twin sister, Christie. But David knew that no one would blame his sister for what  _ he  _ had done in there. She could live a normal life, laughing, hanging out with her friends, never knowing where he was, safe from their father, while he lived his life on a motorcycle, forever a fugitive. With that jolly thought in mind, he kicked off and sped off into the slick wet rain. He flipped around a corner, and was out on the road. Nobody could find him now…

By the time he had sped onto the freeway, he remembered. At some point or other, he would have to stop for supplies. He had only had time to grab some food and a water bottle before he bolted out the door. If he went into a store, and somebody recognized him, it would all be over. He would go to juvie, and Christie would know where he was, and then she would want to talk to him. David shook his head at the thought. _Then I just won’t get caught._ he sped along the freeway, nothing for miles except for a small red car way off in the distance. He let loose a snort. _Yeah, because only crazies would be out in a rain like this. You fit right in._ But, at least for the moment, David could relax his guard. He could think about other things, like how cold he was, how lonely he was, and how the rain felt like it would never let up. His denim jacket didn’t provide much against the constant torrent, either.

_ HONK!  _ a sparkling white truck sped up and leveled itself next to David’s motorcycle. The driver was shrouded in darkness, but David could make out the gesture.  _ Pull Over.  _ David’s heartbeat was rapid.  _ I have no reason to be afraid. that person probably doesn’t know anything, it's too soon. Be casual. Be. Casual.  _ David nodded at the driver, swerving to the side of the road and parking his motorcycle in the muddy dirt. The driver parked, stepping out. He could barely make out the small, hunched figure out against the rain, but he looked much more equipped than David was. He wore a thick jacket with a hood and purple gloves. A few bags were packed into the back of the truck. David could barely make out the words that left the strangers’ lips next.“What were you thinking, you idiot?” 

David’s jaw dropped. It wasn’t a stranger. It was Christie. “Get in the truck.” she snapped, hooking the motorcycle onto the back of it. “But--” Christie shot David a look that must have been a warning glare. “No buts. In the truck.” David stuffed his hands in jean pockets, his face turning red. He popped off his motorcycle helmet; his hair became drenched instantly.

He hopped into the passenger side, Christie doing the same on the other side. David could see her more clearly, now. Same black hair as his, although hers went down her back and was pulled into pigtails. Same caramel skin as his, smeared with eyeshadow and lipstick. Her hair had been plastered to her face by rain. Her face, so much like his, was set as stone. They sat in silence. Christie didn’t bother to turn the truck on. “How could you leave me in there?” she said quietly, a slight quiver passing through her words. She squeezed her eyes closed and took a shaky breath. David shook his head. He wasn’t in the mood. “Just start the stupid truck.” he spat, kicking the compartment door. “Hey! Don’t do that, Dad will kill us!” Christie said, a slight smile playing on her lips. David let out a harsh laugh. “As if he could now.” He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t recognized the truck in the first place.

It was their father’s pride and joy, above his job and especially above his children. If there was even a smudge on his precious baby, he would spend the whole day scrubbing it down, soap suds dribbling down its’ sides. It wouldn’t have been  _ so  _ bad if he didn’t do it shirtless, his large hairy beer belly hanging over the belt that barely held together his pants.

Christie turned the key in the ignition, pointing to the ashtray filled to the brim with tootsie pops. “Bought them last week. Take your pick.” David loved tootsie pops. They were his white truck. He popped a blue one in his mouth, then immediately spat it out. “WAIT!” he screeched, and Christie slammed the brakes. She cast him an annoyed glance. “What is it, what is it now?” David smiled apologetically. “What about your diabetes?” Christie raised her eyebrows, and this time David could tell that it was a  _ I can’t believe you’re so stupid to think that I would forget.  _ David held up his hands in mock self defense. He popped the lolli back into his mouth. “Just checking, Chris.” Christie rolled her eyes. “I have my pack, with enough medicine to last me at least 7 days. And I told you not to call me Chris. That’s a boy’s name.” 

When they had been younger, maybe seven or six, David had loved to tease Christie about her name. One day, Christie had come into the room with tears in her eyes, shoving herself into their mother’s arms. “Christie, what’s wrong?” their mother had asked, alarmed. “I hate David!” Christie had shouted, turning angrily to the young boy squatting innocently next to his legos. “But why should you? You two are joined at the hip!” their mother had exclaimed. And they practically were. “He called me a boy! He called me Chris!” Christie whined. The little David got up from his squatting position to stomp his foot. “I DID NOT!” he shrieked. Their mother had groaned, rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger. Those were the  _ better _ times. Before they found out Christie had diabetes. Before their mom filed a divorce. Before their dad took them into custody.  _ Their dad… _

David shook his head, resting it on the cold window. The rain pit-pattered constantly, lulling David into an uneasy sleep.

_ Was this a dream? Probably. He was back home. His MOTHER’S home. His real home. He heard shouting.  _

_ He looked at his hands. They were tiny and soft. He was six again. He stumbled into the kitchen, dreading what he was going to see but not being able to control himself. His mother and father were shouting at each other in Spanish. “Daddy?” he heard himself say.  _

_ His father didn’t respond. He stood with his fists clenched at his sides as David’s mother screamed. “¿cómo podría usted hacer eso? ¡Usted acaba de dejarlos hacia fuera en el frío, en la escuela, sin sus chaquetas!” his father shouted back “ _ _ ¡No lo sabía! Mantengo a esta familia unida, ¡no me grites! _ _ ” he raised his hand… and slapped her. _

David woke up with a start. He hated that memory. It was on his list of worst memories. The rain had stopped. So had they. Christie was snuggled up in a pale grey blanket, snoring with her feet propped on the wheel. David was draped with an electric red blanket. The stars were sparkling in the night sky, and the moon was coming out behind the clouds. David sighed. The lollipop had fallen out of his mouth and onto his shirt. He sighed and pulled it off, yanking off the lint. He rubbed his eyes as he stuck it back into his mouth. It still tasted like grape. He watched the moon as it was slowly uncovered by the clouds. A shooting star streaked across the sky. “Make a wish.” he whispered under his breath. He sighed.  _ I wish everything was different.  _

Christie stirred next to him, suddenly throwing off the gray blanket which presently knocked the lollipop out of David’s mouth. She placed a hand on her chest, trying and failing to calm down, “Oh my gosh!” she shrieked. “Dad’s going to kill us!” David tossed the fuzzy gray lollipop out the window. “No, he won’t. I beat him to it.” David snarled. Christie stared at David. “You think... he’s dead?” 

David shrugged. “I saw it happen, didn’t I.” 

Christie went silent, taking a few more deep breaths before turning away. She stuck the keys in the ignition and the car revved up. They sped down the slick black highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you wish and kudos if you like<3


End file.
